


Over the Ocean Call

by TheoreticalMindGames



Series: Moments In Every Universe [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), First Kiss, Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), Getting Together, Lance loves whales, M/M, Marine Biologist Lance (Voltron), POV Keith (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Videographer Keith, and keith, klance, they are working on a planet earth documentary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:34:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26538925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheoreticalMindGames/pseuds/TheoreticalMindGames
Summary: Keith meets Lance while working on a documentary crew and falls for the whale-obsessed boy.~title from Lizzy McAlpines song "Over-the Ocean Call (Andrew)
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Moments In Every Universe [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/972099
Comments: 6
Kudos: 84





	Over the Ocean Call

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching Our Planet and was inspired :) Nature docs are very calming jsyk

“Oh god,” Keith moans, the boat hitting a dip in the waves and sending his stomach lurching again. 

Lance laughs openly, body shifting to counter the bobbing boat. “Need a bucket?” 

“Fuck you.” Keith glares, sinking further down in his seat, eyes trained on the bottom of the boot. 

Keith could spend hours in a tiny plane or a rickety bus- but boats? Not a fan. Despite that, it’s gorgeous where they are, no doubt. The coastline where Canada meets Alaska, mountains dipping down towards low inlets where ships dock with their catches of fish or crab for the day. 

But they’re not here to watch boats. 

They’re here for- 

“Whales!” Lance exclaims, Keith's eyes snap up, watching the last of misty spray dissipate into the icy air. Two more misty puffs escape from the water, and Keith is scrambling for his equipment while Lance and Allura are pulling their goggles on. 

“Okay, folks we got a pod of humpbacks coming up!” Hunk says from the wheel of the boat, going on the walkie talkie to talk to Pidge, who is at the docks with the drone. 

“Alright folks let’s get you two into the water!” Coran says, helping Keith pass the underwater cameras to Lance and Allura, helping them double check the equipment. Lance sends a quick wink to Keith before tipping back into the navy water. 

~

Four years ago Keith was graduating college and attempting to make it as a freelance videographer, taking crappy advertising jobs and the occasional wedding. Now, he’s three years into working on a nature documentary, traveling and filming things he never thought he’d film. 

Six months into the job he was going on his first location shoot. Instead of being stuck in the editing room in LA, to the vast lands in sub-saharan Africa to shoot lion prides and thundering wildebeest herds. It was dusty and hot and Keith almost cut all his dark, thick hair off in frustration, but as soon as he saw his first lion, the hot seat of the jeep didn’t matter so much anymore. He almost missed the shot because he was too busy staring. 

He met Pidge and Coran on that trip and they bonded through geeking out over the tech and the existence of bigfoot. He met Lance and Allura almost 8 months later on his first trip to Australia for their visit to the coral reefs. Keith’s initial annoyance at the cocky diver-slash-videographer-slash-marine biologist was soon quelled when Keith discovered the man’s kind heart and unrestrained laughter. 

Since then, they’ve gone on several trips, spending nights in less than desirable places, long flights, and bumpy car rides. The company of the crew and the spectacular locations more than made up for it. 

Keith even got to bear witness to Lance’s first helicopter ride. He had held Keith’s hand so tight then, refusing to look outside as they rose up over glaciers in Greenland. Keith still teases him about the nail marks in his palm. 

They became closer over the next couple years as Keith expressed more interest in the ocean and sea assignments, knowing that’s where Lance would be as well. He enjoyed his energy and passion for the earth. His vast knowledge of shark hunting behaviors and whale migration patterns. He liked the long days waiting to capture the shots they needed, sitting on tarps on the ground and listening to Lance’s stories to pass the time as they waited for manatees to arrive in the shallow freshwaters or for seabirds to dive. After two years, he felt like he knew Lance to his core. After two years, he was stupidly in love with him. 

~

Keith picks a spot at the stern of the boat, slipping his head set on and adjusting his hood back over it. 

“Allura, Lance you guys good?” Keith asks, watching the whales approach closer to their small boat. 

“Yep! We’ve got about six adults and one juvenile. Maybe one, one and a half years old.” Keith hears Allura’s voice say in his ears. 

“They’re approaching up around the left of you guys, on the west side.” Lance reiterates. 

Keith watches more puffs of air from the whales as they stay near the surface. He hears the buzz of the drone above them, Pidge flying expertly, Hunk talking with them through the walkie as they plan out shots. 

“Lance you got your mic on?” Keith asks, wanting to capture any whale song from the pod. 

“Yep! Coran should be getting a reading, oh man they sound gorgeous Keith.”

“I’m getting it Lance!” Coran responds. 

The pod is now only about 40 yards from the boat, and Keith is praying to mother nature that they feed. And just as he finishes his thought-

“Oh my god oh my god bubble net bubble net bubble net!” Lance rambles excitedly in his ear and Keith sees it too. The ring of bubbles begins to form at the surface before they all rise to the surface, mouths wide as they capture food in their baleen. 

Keith will never get over it. It’s only his second trip to capture whale footage, and he’s just as in awe as the first time. 

The crew is still talking about it that evening over beers at a bar in town. 

“I mean, I can’t get it out of my head.” Lance leans back in his chair, face pulled into something wistful and dreamy as he no doubt replays his time underwater from the day. 

Keith smiles, cheeks rosy from either the cold or the third beer he’s on. Probably both. Keith thought the whales were gorgeous, but so was the impossibly wide smile on Lance’s face once he climbed back into the boat with Allura, goggles lines on his face doing nothing to dampen the grin plastered there. 

And now with Lance leaning into his side, he’s feeling even warmer. Eventually, after too many drinks and a copious amount of fish and chips, they walk back to their motel across the street. Hunk has Pidge in a piggy back ride and Coran and Allura walk with arms linked. 

Keith and Lance are farther back, staggering together and using each other as a crutch to stay upright. 

“I wanna be a whale.” Lance sighs, breath puffing in front of them. 

Keith giggles, something that only happens when alcohol and Lance are involved. “Well you're definitely loud enough.”

Lance scoffs loudly, shoving Keith playfully to the side before tugging him back in. “Hmm well I am loud in more ways than one.” He mumbles, a giggle bubbling out of him at the end of his sentence. 

Keith slows his walk to look at Lance, both in surprise at his sultry statement and an attempt to gauge just how serious Lance is being. He’s no stranger to the flirty from the man, but this-

“Sorry, that was-”

“It’s okay.” Keith shakes his head, still keeping Lance close. 

“Um,” Lance stammers, turning to look at Keith, rosy cheeks and wide blue eyes. They both have stopped in the middle of the quiet road, staring at each other, pressed close. 

“Can I kiss you?” Lance whispers, and Keith hates how scared he sounds. With no hesitation Keith nods, leaning in as Lance does and pressing cold lips together. Lance's arms immediately wrap around Keith’s shoulders, holding onto the hair peeking out of Keith’s beanie. 

Lance tastes like beer and fried food, yet it’s so good and warm and soft and gentle and Keith thinks he would erase all memories of whales if he could keep this one forever. It’s a culmination of the years they’ve spent together and Keith feels like this is something he could do for the rest of his life.

When they pull away, Lance is grinning like he was back on the boat. 

“Not a bad day.” Lance says, pressing in for a chaste kiss. 

Keith laughs, holding him by the waist. “Not bad at all.” 

End.


End file.
